


A Special Night

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: A romantic Valentine's night...





	A Special Night

 

When Mei woke up, she found a big bouquet of tulips next to her with a love letter, she smiled and kissed it. Lars really knew how to be romantic and make her swoom. Minutes later, he went into the bedroom and both had breakfast in bed. Later, they exchanged gifts.

“Thank you, Bunny” she said kissing him on the cheek.

“I am ready for today” he told her.

She giggled; they had plans for that night. It sounded too cliché, but they were really excited, even though it wasn’t their first Valentine’s day together, they were always ready for enjoy each other’s company. Both went to their respective work waiting to finally be together that night. Besides, he had another surprise for her.

He remembered that night: she was in his arms, after making love; they were still kissing tenderly, they had had a very hard week, but nothing mattered when they were together. They talked for a while, and she suggested the idea.

“What do you say?” she asked him.

“Hmmm I don’t know I’ve never… done it that way” he admitted.

“Then, that would be like our first time. But don’t worry, we could do it when you are ready and if you want, ok?” she said softly.

He wasn’t such an adventurous guy; he considered himself as very predictable and conventional, and he didn’t have so much experience though. After all, she was the only girlfriend with who he decided to take the next step and live together. He loved her, he would do anything for her and he couldn’t deny that giving her pleasure was one.

Both enjoyed making love. He had always been gentle and soft with her, he always made sure that she was fine, and she was very grateful about it. She adored the way he made her feel loved and desirable, and then she thought that waiting for a man like him was worth it. She loved him so much.

She wasn’t adventurous either, but she thought that try something new would be fun. After talking about it, they decided to try doing role play, sometimes they just laughed because they broke the character, and they even tried blindfolds in very special occasions. Anyways, they enjoyed their intimacy and being together.

She arrived home earlier, she changed her clothes and prepared everything to have a romantic dinner; he arrived a bit later and helped her. He told her she looked gorgeous in that little dress. They had dinner, drink some wine, and they talked about their day and about how much they loved their presents, and later, they danced slowly in the living room.

She suggested taking a bath together, and as always, she made it very romantic with lots of bubbles and candles. She played with his hair, trying different hair styles. She used to do it when they took a bath together, but he didn’t mind. They played with the bubbles for a while and they bathed each other.

They got out of the bathtub; she put on her bathrobe and dried her hair. When her hair was done, she found him waiting for her and wearing just a towel. He attracted her closer to kiss her, and taking off her bathrobe and his towel.

He put her in the bed and kissed her more passionately, he kissed her neck, her breasts, and her belly. He started kissing and caressing her legs. She was about to look for a condom in a drawer of the nightstand, but he stopped her.

“We aren’t going to use it for the moment” he whispered against her legs.

“Wait… are you going to…? Are you sure?” she asked.

“I am sure, but only if you want me to do it”

She giggled, and asked him to continue. She bit her lip, she was nervous and excited. He was going up and up from her knees to her thighs, one kiss on the right leg, other kiss on the left one. He liked her legs and their sofness. He put a kiss in her sex, and then other and other.

Then, he started tasting her slowly, taking his time. He did it delicately, remembering all the things he had been reading about it, but he forgot them as soon as she started moaning and he started enjoying giving her pleasure.

She put a leg on his shoulder, she squeezed the sheet with one hand and with the other she caressed his hair, inviting him to don’t stop, feeling she was driving crazy. He caressed her legs, he felt he was driving crazy too with just hear her moans.

“Lars, _konijntje,_ _ik hou van jou_ ” 

She spoke to him in Dutch and somehow that aroused him even more. She arched her back, asking him for more. Now, she was ready for the next step. He finished and observed her with love and desire. He kissed her belly, her breast and her neck again.

“Please, I want _you_ ” she said breathless.

Then, he took the condom; she was desperate waiting for him and she received his virility eagerly. He moved gently. She caressed him and wrapped her legs around his hip, she wanted to give him the same pleasure he gave her before. She repeated his name and how much she loved him.

Also he said her name and how much he loved her and desired her, and more loving words. They loved each other with passion and tenderness. Nothing mattered but each other. A last move and both sighed relieved and pleased. He kissed her neck and her cheeks tenderly. They separated and cuddled. 

“Wow, that was amazing!” she said breathing calmly.

“Really? Did you like it?”

“A lot! Bunny, that was so good, I thought I was about to melt”

“I am glad” he said shyly.

“But… how it was for you?” she asked curious.

“Great. You are _wonderful_ ”

She blushed embarrassed, covering her face, and after what they did she found her gesture extremely ridiculous. He hugged her tightly and kissed her head.

“Don’t say such things. You are a really naughty bunny after all, aren’t you?” she giggled.

“Anything for my _Teddy girl_ ” he said amused.

 Both laughed. 

“I love you, Bunny”

“I love you too, Tulp”

They cuddled, he gave her soft kisses in her head, and she caressed him. They were tired but content. _What a night_ , they thought smiling while they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Valentine's day, I posted it on my blog, but here it is, why not. I am not an expert in writting smut but well, I tried my best.


End file.
